Dreamer
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: He wasn't hiding he was avoiding. Sandle.


**A/N:** Have to thank remoob1513 for giving me the idea. Little slow in coming out but the way I orginally did it, didnt seem right so i changed it, then working all day doesnt help matters much. Been working on my Operation Crankiness, the later years, still trying to figure out how they get together but it will come. More stories to come.

Set in between No Human's Involved and Big Middle, kinda takes on the little saying we all know and love "This was kinda like a dream I had once, only it wasnt it a garage, and Grissom wasnt watching, But that was a different dream" My take on the Different Dream, even if Grissom isnt watching.

If anyone has any ideas that come with an M rating and dont feel like doing them, because they dont want to, meaning you dont feel comfortable but want it done, I'm your person, been a while since I did a good sex fic.

Enough of my babbling on to the story!

* * *

What he was doing he wouldn't call hiding, he would call it - _avoidment_, if there was such a word, which he sure there wasn't but then again, words didn't have to make sense to be understood. 

But to understand what he was doing, you would need to be caught up with the reasoning as to why he was _avoiding_ everyone one in the crime lab at the moment.

* * *

The time was 11:59pm, on a Wednesday night, the air outside was slightly humid, definitely not a first in Vegas, but seeing as how Vegas was hot and dry, it was unusual. The temperature last time he checked was 80 degrees, and that was just after the sun had gone down. So what it was now was anyone's guess. 

Three members of the night shift sat in the break room, awaiting their assignments for the night, one of them already had two other cases but, just like everyone else on different shits they sat awaiting new assignments.

One however was silently praying that he would get neither a body decomp or a case that involved a child, he was still slightly agitated from find a kid in a storage bin, thrown out like yesterday's news, but he hid it well, because he very well could be taken off from becoming a CSI, because he didn't know how to detach himself from the cases being solved at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. That was something he wasn't going to let happen.

He sent a silent thank you when the assignments were given out and the decomp had gone to Sofia, leaving him and Sara on a trick roll. Open and shut. Easy as pie. And he even whistled going to the car, a trick roll was easy and this was no exception. They had it solved with four hours and the girl had given back everything she stole.

Being the usual helpful guy that he was, he politely offered to help Sofia if she needed him, that was before he caught wind that it was three bodies and one was a kid. That had turned him right off and that's only a part of why he was hiding - _avoiding_, sure he could just say he didn't really mean it, Sofia would be disappointed, for a while but she would forgive him, everyone did.

But that's not why he was hiding – no he was not hiding, _avoiding _in the garage, he didn't want to work a double, he was tired enough as it was and if Grissom saw him, or anyone (they would tell Grissom where he was hiding) he was in for a double, maybe even a triple because he was the newbie, the rookie, the field mouse, take your pick. That and they were short handed. He didn't care being called names, it made him feel that if they could take the time to come up with a nickname that he was actually thought of. Weird but so was licking a pole in below zero weather, but he had done it.

So here he sat waiting until shift was over, which lasted another 90 minutes, and he would sneak into the locker room and grab his stuff as fast as humanly possible. It was every man for himself, where Sara was now he had no clue, but if it meant the difference between him working another shift and knowing where she was, she'd get a phone call asking how she was while she was into the third shift. He was going home when shift ended. Grissom be damned.

If anyone stood at the door, they wouldn't see him, he positioned the toolboxes so he could sit against the backs, the drawers dug into his back - something he already found out, and he could look through the carefully made cracks to see who it was. No one would be none the wiser.

His phone was on vibrate, so only he would know if someone called him. He had all his bases covered except one, if anyone came in to use the garage he was screwed.

"Greg, are you in here?" _shit, _he looked through his careful made cracks and could see the crotch of the person who was calling him, glad it wasn't Grissom, but that didn't mean Grissom hadn't set Sara on a conquest to come find him to _tell _not _ask _he was working another shift. His phone vibrated in his pants, at first he jumped at the sudden shaking his phone emanated, and soon it was a welcome feeling, one that actually felt quite good. It felt so good, that he let a little laugh out, and quickly covered his mouth, looking out his crack again, he was glad to see she was gone.

"What are you doing in here?" came from a lot closer and had him jumped when he saw all 5 feet and 9 inches of her standing looking down at him.

"I'm…." _hiding – no avoiding, counting the specks of dust on the floor, counting the ceiling tiles._

"Are you hiding?" she asked with just a bit of comical tone in her voice

"Why would I be hiding?" he questioned right back

"Because you know Grissom's looking for you"

"He is? Really I didn't know" he said a little quickly for him really not to know

"You're not a very good lair" _tell me something I don't know, _his mother always knew when he denied breaking something.

* * *

"Have you seen him?" came from the doorway, and he swore his heartbeat accelerated threefold. _This was it; he was done for_. Sara looked down, and looked back up, towards the door way. 

"He's not in here" she answered their boss, and watched him walk away. She sat down beside him, her back against the toolboxes

"Hold still you have an eyelash" she reached over taking the eyelash off his cheek gently

"Make a wish" she held her extended finger showing him the eyelash, he closed his eyes and blew it away. Her finger touched his cheek against, only this time it was accompanied by the rest of her hand.

He would give anyone the money he had in his bank account to tell him why Naughty Girl by Beyonce started playing.

Her hands moved, grabbing him by the collar, bringing his mouth closer to hers.

She knew how to kiss that was for sure, she broke off the kiss, and licked her bottom lip.

"Should I be asking what you're doing?" he whispered against her lips and glancing up for a brief second to see her eyes locked on his lips.

"Do you need another demonstration?" the question was deemed rhetorical as she kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth and he happily took everything she was giving.

This was reaching dangerous limits fast, something he had to stop, getting caught making out with the boss's unofficial girl, in his books was definitely way worse than working a triple hands down. Somewhere in the last kiss she had moved on top of him straddling his legs.

"Sara" he literally had to put his hands on either side of her head and pull her back to break the kiss. The sight of her passion glazed eyes and her swollen lips, and knowing that he had done that, made his blood rush down to his nether regions, he almost lost he battle and kissed her again, but that was definitely trouble.

"We need to stop" she tried kissing him again but he held her head back

"Why you want me, and I want you, what more is there?" she rested her hands on his and removed them from her hands and placed them on her breasts. Another rush of blood suddenly made his pants feel tight and constricting.

"I'm not denying I do, but this isn't right, we're at work"

"Live a little" her hands lay flatly against his chest; the heat that came from her was astounding. And the battle to fuck her right here, on the garage floor was winning hands down. He gripped her by the hips, grinding her down against his erection, the friction felt good. Her hands had found themselves unbuttoning his shirt, and he wondered how the hell she could undo each button painfully slow when all he wanted to do was rip hers open. She tasted like nothing he could describe and soon gave up all reasoning and just felt. His hands were everywhere, in her hair, her back and finally he did rip open her shirt, she was gasped at first but then smiled and kissed him again. Hard.

And just like that she was riding him like cowboy, biting her lip to keep the moans from escaping, being caught wasn't something they needed right now. She was close, he could feel her muscles tensing around him.

"Cum for me" he whispered in her ear, and she did exactly the tension finally breaking

She bit his shoulder as she came, her insides milking him finally set him over the edge and he bit his lip so hard to keep from shouting her name, he actually tasted blood.

"That was …" he started but she kissed him again, making him forget everything he had lined up to say.

"That was close" Sara whispered, her eyes looking through the cracks

"You mean someone almost caught us?"

She nodded

"Wanna get out of here?" he asked noticing the time, they were still half an hour early to leave but Grissom knew where reach him.

"Sure"

With another blink of his eyes they were on his way to his car.

* * *

"Next time you'll be screaming my name as you cum" was not something Sara usually heard when she walked into the break room to grab a cup of coffee; it was a far cry from 'Hello Sara how are you?'Or 'How is your case coming?' 

She soon found out the reasoning why those words were being uttered and had to admit the declaration had her pulse go just a bit faster.

"Greg wake up" she said a little to loudly, he jumped far enough to fall out of his chair and on to the floor

"Wow didn't know these chairs were so comfortable" he stood stretching and he too walked over to get some coffee

"You do know when Grissom says be on call, doesn't apply that you actually have to be here"

"I know, I was hoping that by the time I was done my magazine, there would be something"

"How long ago was that?" Sara asked from behind her coffee cup. Covering a yawn the dreamer looked at the clock

"I would have to say an hour and a half ago"

"And no one's caught you since them?"

"Guess not" he covered another yawn "And you're not going to tell are you?" he made the accusation as he stifled yet another yawn.

"You tell me who you're dreaming about, I'll keep quiet"

"No no, I'll take my punishment"

"Does that mean, it's someone from the lab?" _Yes You _

"I'm not telling you"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not" he poked her in the chest

"Yes you are" she poked him back with more force than he had previously used

"Sorry my dear, but that's a secret meant for another day"

"Please"

"How much did you hear?" he asked first, this answer would tell him if he was going to tell the truth or not

"I believe you said, the next time you'll be screaming my name as you cum" _he might as well tell the truth on this one_

"Does it bug you that you don't know?" he teased

"No"

"Yes did does, it's killing you"

"It's not that bad, yes I would like to know who it is, but I'm not going to die over it"

"You really want to know?" he asked as he took a rather long swallow of his coffee, finishing it up and placing in the sink, he was close to her the new found plan could have her standing there thinking _Wow _or chasing after him with the look that says she's out for revenge. But why would she it would only be one small thing.

"You really want to know" he asked again

"Yes"

"Really sure?" he stepped just a fraction closer

"Greg"

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"Okay" he stepped another fraction closer until he could feel her body heat. He liked it when she gasped at the closeness

"It was…" he whispered his hand came up and caressed her cheek "an eyelash" he showed her and walked away smiling to himself.


End file.
